Nostalgic Thoughts
by okitaco
Summary: I basically came out of my mother's womb spewing out sarcastic and irritating comments. Someone save the dignity of the Inuzuka clan because it seems like I've ruined it. OC/SI/Self-Insert.
1. 1: Restart

Chapter 1: Restart

* * *

><p>I was pretty sure I was dead.<p>

It was a car that hit me from what I could remember but there really wasn't much I could even recall. That was great. No, it was certainly not great at all. Right now I can't see anything. It was complete darkness that surrounded me; I couldn't even see my hands.

Then I felt light hit my face. I found myself crying loudly and when I tried to open my eyes everything was a complete blur. If it wasn't for the fact that I had no idea where I was or _what_ I was, I probably wouldn't be crying. For some reason my body felt as if it was completely necessary to cry at the moment. That was weird. Seriously weird.

"She's healthy!" Someone called out as they carried me in their arms.

Someone was carrying me in their arms. Since the person hadn't died or fallen because they were carrying me off the ground that it was obvious that I wasn't in the body I was used to being in. I was still crying and I was starting to get the picture. I'm a baby. Yes, those things that cry rivers and poop in their pants without getting in trouble for it. I used to envy babies but now I really got why they couldn't do jack shit.

Their arms and legs were ridiculously short and they themselves were short too. In my previous life, I never bothered to look stuff up about babies and how they work so this is a new experience for me. How wonderful.

I was passed along to a figure who was lying on the bed. The lady was probably my mother being as I was just 'born' into the world once again. She held me in her arms and my wails calmed down. I tried to make sense of her face but it was taking a while for the blurriness to clear up. This was probably one of the cons of being a baby and I had a feeling more of them would pop up as I grew fully aware of my surroundings.

My eyesight began to clear up and I found myself staring at a fierce looking woman with messy brown hair. She had red markings on her both sides of her cheeks in the shape of a claw. She looked oddly familiar. I tried to see if there was a man standing around who might be the woman's husband but there was no one. Maybe the guy was standing outside the room? The lady did just give birth to me.

"Inuzuka-san, we can't get in contact with your husband." A nurse came in with furrowed brows.

'Inuzuka-san'? Wasn't that a name from that ninja anime or something? They have something to do with dogs since there was a kid with the same markings on his face in the cast. Wait, it was anime. Why was someone using the same last name as an anime character?

"Never mind about that useless man." My mother hissed back, scaring the nurse and almost making the young woman drop her clipboard.

I blinked. Realization was starting to set into my mind. I just died and now I was reborn into the 'Naruto' universe. One would wonder why I would accept such a thing straight away, but let me tell you that it feels absolutely weird knowing that the person who gave birth to you was someone you saw in the actual anime. I had no choice but to accept this whole situation. It's not like I could even go back to the modern world anyway. I died from an accident and that was it.

"Your name will be Inuzuka Hachi." Tsume looked down at me. I noticed a rare motherly smile appear on her face and it surprised me greatly. I mean she usually had a smirk or grin on her face in the show, right? Well, that's what I can remember.

I wanted to reply but the only thing that came out of me was some sort of high pitched noise. The smile turned into a grin as she slowly rocked me in her arms. Tsume seemed like she was used to dealing with kids. That had to mean that she had Hana first. Was I born before Kiba was?

My thoughts were corrected when I saw a messy brown pile of hair suddenly appear at the side of the bead. It looked really weird since it kind of just appeared from the bottom. Kiba was probably standing on his tippy-toes since he was too short. I tried to tilt my head higher but failed. I completely forgot that babies can't really use their necks so early.

"Hachi looks really cute." A new voice cut in from the side.

It was Hana, Kiba's older sister and now, mine as well. She loomed over to the bed to see me and she looked a lot younger then she did in the show. Hana was already wearing a hitai-ate and looked pretty fresh for a ninja. She must have just graduated.

"Come on, Kiba. Say hi to your younger sister." Hana looked down at the pile of hair. So, it was Kiba.

She pulled him up to sit on the bed beside Tsume. Kiba looked at me curiously and I did the same. Kiba looked really cute when he was young but that was probably only because his cheeks were like, one hundred percent more chubbier then his older self. That was cool too, I guess.

"Hachi has to listen to me because I'm two years older, yeah?" Kiba grinned at his mother, even bothering to put up two fingers to show her. Sorry, kid but I refuse. I will be your younger sister but don't put so much hope in me that I'll listen to you. At least I found out that I was two years younger then him. I guess that was kind of helpful.

Tsume scoffed, "I doubt it."

Okay, maybe Tsume understood me. She was the one who gave birth to me in this world. Kiba let a baby pout appear on his expression. Hana chuckled from behind him and patted his head. "She'll need your help as she gets older so you need to be a good big brother, Kiba." She said.

That was when I decided that Hana was a really good sister. It's not like she wasn't in the anime but if it were me in that scenario I probably would have already left the room to sit outside for some peace. Yes, I know. I'm a terrible person.

Kiba seemed to get really happy by what Hana said and his grin came back. He really took after his mother for sure. He was the spitting image of her and he also seemed to act like her too. The brunet poked me on the cheek gently, "Hachi, I'll always be around so leave it to me!"

I made no reaction until a little giggle came out of my mouth. Maybe I'll amuse him for the time being since he was still a brat. The room brightened with smiles and before I knew it, everyone had a smile on their faces. Was having a baby really that great? I honestly felt sorry for Tsume that she would have to take care of someone as sarcastic and boring as me.

If I could have, I would have definitely given her a warning about me. Unfortunately, warning labels didn't come along with babies and I found that utterly ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: omg i have to stop writing new stories when i havent even finished one but i just really wanted to try writing a SI/OC one for Naruto since im so obsessed with them. the next chapter will be much longer then this one. i promise kids.**

**BETA: goldenflash100**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE SEXY <strong>

**LONGER REVIEWS ARE SEXIER **

**DO IT FOR THE CUTIE KIBA**


	2. 2: Ninjas

Chapter 2: Ninjas

* * *

><p>Kiba was only five years old when he was enrolled into the Konoha academy. He turned back to send a wide grin towards his family. Hachi was standing beside their mother, little hands clutching onto her pant leg and Hana beside her. His younger sister was dressed in shorts and a red shirt, matching the markings on her cheeks. She was really different from the rest of the clan members personality wise. She was really observant and calm.<p>

His mum told him that babies were supposed to cry when they fell or when they felt sad so he was prepared to help Hachi when she needed it. However, Hachi rarely cried and the last time she cried was because of large book falling on her head a few months ago. Kiba had heard other clan members often talking about her, saying things about how smart she was for her age. They even said she maybe something called a 'prodigy' but he didn't really get what that meant.

"Nii-chan, you'll be late." Hachi pointed at the doors with her free arm.

Kiba looked back and found the other kids already making their way into the academy with the other teachers. He quickly waved a bye before running off into the building. The brunet looked over his shoulder and found a grin dancing on his mother's lips and a rare smile on Hachi's face. Kiba grinned to himself. He would become the best ninja ever.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel about it?" Tsume asked me, eyes still stuck on the entrance of the school. I had nothing against being a ninja but I knew it would be a real pain in the butt with missions and training. I would have to super devoted and motivated which I feel does not fit with my whole entire being.<p>

"I want to be a ninja." I said. I might as well say something she expected me to say. Tsume's grin only went wider and her hand fell on top of my head. I peered up at her and found the woman looking down at me this time.

"Good choice, Hachi. How about we get you started?" Tsume began to walk towards the Inuzuka estate and I naturally followed her. I was curious to what she had meant. I mean, Kiba just entered the academy so wasn't that fine? I was going to be entering the academy in two years anyway.

"Okaa-san, where are we going?" I asked interested. Tsume simply replied with a point of her finger as we entered the clan estate. She was pointing to the training dojo and pushed my back lightly towards the building. Other family members greeted us along the way, dogs barking greeting along with their partners.

I wonder when I'll get a dog? That would be cool. I followed Tsume's lead and slipped my shoes off. I walked up the steps into the dojo and walked right into the building. There were already other people inside and were practicing with their ninja dogs. Some bowed their heads towards Tsume and just by that you could already tell what kind of influence she had on the clan.

The dojo looked pretty simple and was one of those large traditional Japanese training places you can see in those information books. It was kind of interesting seeing it in real life though. I wonder how much time I would have to spend in here when I became a ninja? The thought of it made me frown a bit. I hate sweating from doing stuff.

"Hachi, over here." Tsume motioned for me to come over to the backyard. I wobbled over there like any other three year old would and successfully made it there without breaking a sweat. Toddler legs were so short it took forever to get to one place to another, and not only that but they were kind of unstable as well. Basically, it sucks being a toddler.

Tsume pulled out a kunai from her holster on the side of her leg. She turned to a target placed on a log a few meters out before throwing the weapon swiftly, landing a bullseye. I will admit that I was pretty awestruck in the inside. I just didn't show it since it was way to much of a pain to actually go to the trouble of making an expression on my face. Call me lazy but that's how I have always thought.

"It's time for you to get started with defending yourself." Tsume decided, eyes falling down to me. I blinked. Wasn't I a bit young? Kiba hadn't even started using them yet because he only just joined the academy. Plus, I'm three years old. Is that even alright?

"Is it really okay?" I asked honestly wondering. My mother replied with a smirk and handed me a pack of kunai.

"Call me when you need help. If I'm not around then ask the others." Tsume did a little wave at me before making a hand sign and disappearing completely with a cloud of smoke. Wow, wasn't she an amazing mother? Giving your three year old daughter a pack of weapons was something not every mum would do. Tsume was really different from your average parent.

I bent down to pick up the kunai pack. I'm assuming that I'm supposed to throw these at the target until I get one to hit. I remember playing darts before I died. I always won since it was the only thing I enjoyed doing, and that it only required arm movement and a it like a dart would look weird but when it came to throwing stuff I never missed.

I moved down to stand on the ground and opened the pack. I carefully pulled out a kunai and held it by its grip. The thing was pretty heavy but that was probably only because I was a toddler. Again, another con has appeared.

Luckily, it wasn't that windy so I might have a chance of actually hitting the target. I stepped forward, my hand with the weapon down as I fixed up my stance. This would have been way more easier if I was older. What was Tsume thinking? I'm sorry if I disappoint you in the end, dear mother.

I swung my arm around and threw the kunai as best as I could. I recalled some of the moments were I threw darts to hit multiple bullseyes. My ears twitched when I heard a thump on the log. I widened my eyes in surprise at the result. I didn't get a bullseye, I didn't even get it to hit any part of the target. I did manage to hit the log but it only landed underneath the target. The kunai had fallen to the ground and there was only a scratch mark to prove I actually hit the log.

I was kind of proud.

* * *

><p>Tsume did not expect her to actually land a hit. It wasn't really a hit but merely a scratch on the piece of wood but she was still impressed. A cousin of hers who was watching over the child silently had come to tell her the results of Hachi's throw. It was impossible for a three year old to be able to do such a thing even if there was luck involved. Though, it wasn't impossible for a <em>prodigy<em>.

The woman had been very curious to how Hachi would turn out if she were a ninja. The child was quieter then her previous children and seemed to have a rare calmness around her. She also seemed to act very mature for her age as well. That most certainly did not come from her or Hachi's father (who Tsume really couldn't care less about).

News was already spreading through the clan about the throw and how they might have a little star in the family. Tsume wasn't going to think of Hachi as a prodigy just yet. It was only a little throw after all but the clan was already getting way to ahead of themselves. Tsume was just told that she should already organize to find Hachi's future hound. There was no way she was going to listen to some old guys just because they were the elders of the clan.

Tsume, not only as her mother, but as a clan member had to make sure she was completely ready to have a partner of her own.

When she returned to the dojo a couple of hours later, Hachi wasn't around anymore and had taken the pack of kunais she had left. "Where did my youngest brat go?" The brunette asked a man who was training his partner.

"Ah, Hachi-chan? She said she was going to the academy because she wanted to see Kiba-kun." The man replied.

Tsume raised a brow at the man. "So, you let a three year old leave the premises by herself?" She asked almost sarcastically.

"W-Well, I asked if she would be okay but she said she was fine. I didn't really feel right so I followed her from the shadows but Hachi-chan was really alright, it seems she had already memorized the way to the academy." The man smiled, "I just got back now."

Tsume sighed, "Sorry, for the trouble."

His smile only grew wider as he shook his head. "Hachi-chan really is a gifted child. She's really intelligent for her age."

The woman only laughed proudly.

* * *

><p>"I already know I'm the best in class! Everyone there looked like total dorks!" Kiba proclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.<p>

I walked beside him, gripping onto the back of his white shirt. I was still shorter then him despite the kid only being two years older then me. When children are children height differences aren't that visible but in this case it really was. This made me cry in my heart because I knew that Kiba would naturally go through puberty and he would be as tall as a tree while I was the still the height of a weed.

I felt that the comparison was necessary.

We walked along the sidewalk and went by a playground. Kiba paused in front of it before dashing towards it and I was forced to let go. That didn't stop me from falling though, face-first into the ground. I swear, if I wasn't this young then I would have already smacked my older brother right in the head. Sadly, life isn't that fair.

"Are you alright?" A deep, older voice asked. It sounded really familiar.

A hand grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me up to bring me back to my feet. This guy was strong if he could lift a kid up with only one arm so easily. Or maybe I just thought that because I had a feeling that if I was the same age as him then I would be weak as hell. I grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it down to properly dust off my clothing. I should say 'thanks' as common courtesy, I guess.

"Oji-san, thank-" I stopped midway.

The man in front of me had messy silver hair and his face was like, eighty percent covered with a mask and head protector. This guy was _really _familiar. Actually, it was more like I knew this guy. He appeared way too many times in the anime with that perverted book of his that sparkled orange shamelessly.

"Hm? 'Oji-san'? I'm not that old, you know." Kakashi raised a brow at me in amusement.

Hatake Kakashi was certainly not an 'oji-san'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated. I hope this was cool for you kids. Thanks for reading. Reviews would really be lovely! I love the faves/follows I'm getting but hearing your thoughts would be great too! **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE SEXY.<strong>

**LONGER REVIEWS ARE SEXIER.**

**DO IT FOR KAKASHI OJI-SAN.**


	3. 3: Meat Buns

Chapter 3: Meat Buns

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi was an interesting guy in a way. Well, besides the fact his whole face was covered up and that he looked really down all the time. I wouldn't blame him though, after all the stuff he's been through. Anyway, in simple words he was in an interesting guy that was very smart and will always be someone I can never be stronger then. It's a major fact which I came to terms to the moment I laid eyes on him.<p>

I stared up at the silver haired jonin who didn't seem to have any problem and just continued to read his erotic novel. Kakashi is utterly shameless to read such a book in front of a little three year old, and where was Kiba anyway? Isn't he supposed to be my older brother or something? Why are you letting your younger sister, who is supposedly dumber then you, talk to a stranger? That's not a good thing.

"If you're not an oji-san then what do I call you?" I asked. Really. What do I call him?

Kakashi gave an eye smile. He looked at me from over his book, "Just call me Kakashi."

I nodded, "Kakashi-san?"

"That's right. What's your name?" Kakashi was probably only trying to entertain himself by talking to me. When was he the type to like kids? I don't even like kids and I currently am one.

"Inuzuka Hachi." I answered back. Kakashi lowered his book to his side and he looked at me with curiosity. What exactly was there to be wonder about me? I'm some kid from a ninja clan, I think those are pretty common around these parts. Kakashi crouched down so he was closer to my height. The man was still taller then me and I kind of loathed him for it.

"Are you going to be a ninja too?" He asked me.

I don't really have any choice since I did just tell Tsume I wanted to be one and I did just recently start training. "Nii-chan is going to be one so I'm going to be one too." I replied with a shrug to match my tone. The silver haired man didn't (or should I say couldn't behind that mask of his) show any reaction to my answer and merely nodded.

"Well, Hachi-chan, good luck." And with that he walked away, returning back to his orange little novel.

Kakashi was also a very mysterious guy. Now that I actually met him, he seems way more mysterious then he was in the actual manga. It did make me more curious about him but I don't think stalking him would do any good despite how amusing it would be. I turned back to the playground and found Kiba running around with a bunch of other kids whom I'm guessing to be his classmates.

I didn't recognize any of them from the main cast so I didn't pay much attention to them. Kiba was having fun but we did have to get home soon or else Tsume would probably get mad. I carefully made my way to the brunet who decided to take a break from it all and sat down on the ground. I had to dodge some children who were playing tag on the way and it just made me realize just how energetic kids are. Oh, I wonder how having the mentality of a child would be.

Kiba quickly noticed me and flashed me a toothy grin. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Okaa-san will get mad if we stay any longer." I remember Tsume telling Kiba in the morning that if he were to be late then he would get punished.

At the reminder, the boy stood up and grabbed my hand in an insane speed. I looked at his face and Kiba's expression went from good to bad. Tsume's control over him was really strong, wasn't it? The brunet was already running towards our house as I gripped onto his hand tightly. There was no way I was going to go flying off anytime soon.

When was reached our home, Tsume was already inside and was cooking a meal. We weren't late after all and Kiba was saved thanks to me. Hana was still out, probably on a mission and was going to come home later. I sat on the living room sofa, kicking my legs back and forth to try to keep myself occupied until the food was done. Kiba had retreated into his room to do who knows what.

"Hachi, I heard you managed to scratch the training log." Tsume suddenly brought up. I turned to face her and stood up on the couch. I was still too short.

She was standing behind the counter, hands crossed and an amused grin on her face. I blinked and nodded in reply. Her grin only went wider. This doesn't look good no matter how I look at it.

"Good job, pup." Tsume praised, spinning back around to continue cooking. I watched her for a bit and she looked over her shoulder back at me after a couple of seconds. "Go with your brother to the academy in the morning and pick him up too." She said.

"Okay." I didn't have a problem with that, but it seemed to me that she was planning on doing something. I probably wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was enrolled into the academy at the age of three, that was way too weird.

Kiba came down after a couple of minutes and immediately began to talk about his day at the academy which I found interesting. I was curious to how it was there but I was going to experience that first-hand soon anyway. He mentioned a blond boy that was always sitting alone or causing trouble for the teachers, that was Naruto for sure.

"He was already playing pranks on all the teachers! It was really funny when he got in trouble though!" Kiba went on with a laugh.

The three of us went to sit at the dining table for dinner. I poked Kiba who was on my side, "Nii-chan, are you friends with him?"

He gave me a look as if I was kidding him, which I wasn't. "There's no way I'd be friends with a loser like him!" Kiba answered with a scoff and Tsume pointed her chopsticks at the boy sharply.

"Brat, don't talk like that to Hachi." She scolded half-heartedly before going back to eating. Kiba gulped and sent an apologetic glance my way, "Sorry, Hachi."

"It's okay." I replied back, picking up my own chopsticks. I learnt how to use chopsticks pretty fast and it did surprise those around me, especially during clan meetings. I still had to use kiddy ones though since my hands were super small. No, I cannot get over it.

"Why don't ya take Hachi's advice and try to become friends with the boy. He sounds fun." Tsume went on, "Hachi is going to be with you when you go to school and when you're walking home so she'll be around too."

Kiba puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. He looked like a squirrel. "But that's lame!" He paused and turned to me, "I don't mean you Hachi." I only nodded silently as he continued to talk to our mother. He was complaining most of the time but from what I've seen so far, Kiba was a really nice kid when it came to his family members. Other people? Not so much.

Hana came in after dinner when Tsume was cleaning up the dishes. Kiba and I were too short so all we did was run back and forth from the table to the kitchen carrying the plates. Hana greeted us by silently popping out of nowhere and ruffling our hair. I patted down my own brown hair as Kiba grinned up at Hana.

The Inuzuka household was always very cheerful. I felt bad for mentally frowning so much.

* * *

><p>Kiba liked his younger sister a lot.<p>

She was always around and never got mad at him even when he accidently broke her toy a year ago. His mother was angrier then Hachi was over the matter. It was kind of cool how she acted and she was really smart too! Kiba was proud to have the little brunette as his younger sibling.

They had began walking to and from school together. Kiba wasn't too sure about where his sister would disappear to when he went into the academy for the day but she was always there to walk home with him in the end so he didn't question it. But one day he couldn't help but really wonder.

"Hachi, where do you go during the middle of the day?" Kiba asked and saw his sister pause for a minute probably in thought. Hachi and Kiba were at the moment, walking to school.

"The clan members look after me." She answered. Kiba knew his mother was busy with missions so it was understandable that his three year old sister was getting looked after. Hachi kept on looking ahead and Kiba noticed her sight suddenly stop at something. The pair stopped walking and Kiba looked over to the direction she was looking in. His eyes widened in surpise.

It was that Naruto guy from class. He was sitting by himself on a swing and there were no other children hanging around. Kiba found it strange since there usually were kids around this time, waiting for class to start. He felt Hachi's hand let go of his shirt and gazed down at her. She was staring straight ahead at Naruto.

"Nii-chan, isn't that your friend?" She asked, modestly pointing towards the blond boy who didn't take any notice.

Kiba crossed his arms, "He isn't my friend!"

"Why not?" Hachi's black eyes were boring into his own. Despite being usually expressionless she was being pretty serious at the moment, from what Kiba could see anyway.

Kiba didn't know what to say back. Hachi continued to give him that look of disappointment and she looked over at Naruto again. "He looks really lonely, Nii-chan. You should talk to him one day." That was the only thing she said before gripping onto the ends of his shirt again. Hachi tugged on the cloth and Kiba went back to walking to school.

* * *

><p>It didn't surprise me when I saw Naruto sitting there all alone. I knew that parents told their children to stay away from him because he had the nine-tails inside of him. I felt sorry for the poor kid, he didn't even do anything wrong. That is why I often mentioned to Kiba about being friends with Naruto. People would ask why couldn't I just be friends with the blond but let us all remember that I am merely a three year old getting looked after by my clan members, who are also half-training me too.<p>

By 'half-training' I seriously mean half-training. Half of the time I was hanging around the training dojo and the other half was getting watched over by either actual humans or large ninkens. It was pretty cool being with the ninkens because some of them could actually talk to me. I did feel bad that they were looking after me so I gave them belly rubs from time to time to make up for it.

I was allowed to leave at times but that was only when Kuromaru was with me. Just like what was currently happening at the moment. Kuromaru pushed the gate open and I skipped out. He shook his body before moving to walk beside me. Tsume was in a meeting with the other jonins and had asked Kuromaru to look after me. The black dog only laughed saying it would be easier then watching over Kiba which was totally true.

"Pup, where exactly are you planning on going?" Kuromaru asked with a yawn.

I had no idea. "I want dango but I don't have any money." I felt like eating and dango was a great snack.

"If that's the case then you can't eat anything." The dog stated.

My craving for dango reached a higher peek and I found myself giving the baby pout to the dog. "I want it though!" I crawled on top of the large animal until I was sitting on him, legs swinging on both sides. I think I'll ride on top of him for a bit or maybe the whole time. I was feeling lazy today. Kuromaru had no problem with me on his back so I took it as he didn't mind.

"Hachi-chan, you seem energetic today." A voice drawled out.

Kuromaru turned around and I found Kakashi standing there who did a little wave for a greeting. The dog looked at him curiously, "Hatake Kakashi, you know this pup?"

Making his way to us, he put away his book and did his little eye smile. I blinked. Wouldn't It be weird if he was only closing his eyes and wasn't even smiling behind his mask? Kakashi would be a very strange character if that was the case.

"We met a few days ago," Kakashi turned to face me, "I didn't know she was Tsume-san's daughter."

"The youngest pup and the last." Kuromaru jerked his head up a bit as if to point to me. Why were these two talking as if I wasn't there? I know I'm a three year old and all but they shouldn't start talking about me in front of me as if I don't know what they're saying.

"Kakashi-san, what are you doing walking around?" I decided to pop into the conversation. "Ah, I'm relaxing." He answered back.

"You seem to do that a lot." I deadpanned and Kuromaru snorted.

"Kids these days really are feisty…" Kakashi shook his head.

The black canine let out a laugh, "This one definitely takes after Tsume!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement and I didn't have any comment on it. I doubt I took after Tsume at all. I was probably worse. No, I knew I was much worse. Tsume was strong and had a personality to go with it. I will most definitely be the weakest ninja of all time.

"Will you be enrolled into the academy soon?" Kakashi placed a hand on top of her head. I peered up at his hand. He was just letting it rest on my head out of pure boredom I guess.

"I'm only three." I deadpanned.

Kakashi chuckled, "If you're good enough you could get in, Hachi-chan."

Was he nuts? I am clearly not good enough to join the academy. I am physically a three year old girl who will probably fail the genin exam and never pass it. Maybe the clan would be alright if I just became one of those civilian extras in the anime?

I shook my head to get his hand off of it. It fell the moment I began and Kakashi looked down at me curiously. I shrugged at him and pointed at the road leading to the academy, "I have to get Nii-chan."

Kakashi waved at us as Kuromaru walked off.

* * *

><p>We were early by a few minutes.<p>

Parents were already waiting and chatting amongst themselves as they waited for their children. Some of them greeted me when we arrived but I couldn't really remember who they were. I bet they were friends of Tsume or the clan who just thought it was proper courtesy to greet me. Before arriving, Kuromaru and I were wandering around the village aimlessly to help pass the time.

Konoha was really huge wasn't it? Being in the actual village was really different from only reading about it. Kuromaru was kind enough to explain things when I didn't know anything. He wasn't surprised at all by my curiosity thankfully.

We only had to wait for a few more minutes before the students came pooling out, running to their parents with bright smiles on their faces. I spotted Kiba and Kuromaru barked to call him over. When the brunet noticed us he grinned and ran to us.

"Hachi, you brought Kuromaru this time huh?" Kiba nodded at the canine who acknowledged him with a grunt.

I nodded before jumping off the canine. Kiba instantly grabbed onto my hand with his own and I stared up at him. His grin was a toothy, childish one.

"Alright, now let's head home!" Kiba decided, swinging my arm around as he sped off. Kuromaru was trailing behind us, keeping an eye on us in case we got into trouble or anything. We went passed buildings and I could smell meat buns and dango nearby. Was it the Inuzuka smelling that was helping me? It was useful for finding food that's for sure.

Kiba also seemed to be hungry because he stopped and pointed at a café. "Let's eat there!" He told me. The café was small and there wasn't that many people inside of it. I could smell the food and it smelt delicious. Inuzuka smelling senses were also a curse because it was so strong. Wait, but I forgot something important.

"We don't have any money." I said sadly. I was really looking forward to eating.

Kiba let go of my hand and have me a thumbs up, "Kaa-san gave me some money so it'll be alright!"

This guy is like the best older brother.

With that, we told Kuromaru our plans and the canine decided to follow us. He looked like he was on guard for some reason I couldn't guess. Was there something wrong with eating food outside of the compound?

Kiba went in and I was behind him, whilst Kuromaru sat outside. He ordered two meat buns and the old lady smiled at us before handing it to us after Kiba paid. She told us to have a good day warmly and we returned it before leaving the shop.

"Hurry up, it's best if we don't stay long." Kuromaru grunted, walking behind us as we left. Why was he so cautious? Was that old lady some kind of assassin that killed children? Okay, I doubt that was it but really, why was he so guarded?

My older brother was already talking again about how good he was in the outdoor class. Kiba was a proud kid from what I observed. I only nodded from time to time to please him. As he went on, I examined the area we were. There were houses after houses and some shops in between. It was quiet and I kind of enjoyed it. It was really different from the Inuzuka compound where everyone was cheerful and loud.

My eyes stopped on a particular symbol. My mind froze and my eyes wouldn't move from the particular picture. It was a clan symbol I knew was not good news. Kuromaru noticed my uneasiness and moved to walk beside me.

"Kuromaru," I whispered, "where are we?"

I really hope we weren't where I thought we were.

The dog pushed Kiba out of the compound with his head, which Kiba replied with an irritated 'Hey!'. Kuromaru ignored him and told us to hurry up. He returned to my side as I held onto Kiba's shirt once again.

"That was the Uchiha Clan's compound." He answered me quietly.

The Uchiha Clan. I'm pretty sure that angsty Sasuke guy and that weasel dude was from that clan. I seriously don't want to get involved at all.

Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey i got this done. cheers. and it really shows kiba and hachi****'****s relationship. yayyayay.**

**i just spoiled someone because i wrote something related to the ending. sorry guest. i removed it.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE SEXY.<strong>

**LONGER REVIEWS ARE SEXIER.**

**DO IT FOR KUROMARU KIDS.**


End file.
